


Mission Gone Wrong PT 3

by Lieserulerofall



Series: Mission Gone Wrong [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieserulerofall/pseuds/Lieserulerofall





	Mission Gone Wrong PT 3

It soon became obvious that they weren’t getting turned back in the morning, nor in the couple days following. It was a little strange how quickly everyone fell into a schedule though. Every morning you stumbled out of bed to let them all out. Then you not being a morning person fell right back in bed to sleep longer joined by a couple of them. Next, when you were more awake you fed and watered them. Then you fed yourself, before changing for the gym.

You turn on a couple treadmills for them and let Steve and Bucky begin walking slowly turning it up as they requested. This was definitely going to be a story no one believed. The others were attempting to practice maneuvers and other things; it seemed like a waste of time though, not like they would be sent out on any missions.

You begin your own workout though not really putting much in it. You were one that likes to workout alone. There was a big difference between you and the rest of the group, yes you had powers but as for physical strength and endurance, you were no super soldier. Climbing onto an elliptical you begin at a slow steady pace, pulling out your phone you plug in and begin your music. It is almost like the music absorbs you carrying you away on its notes.

(3rd person POV)

The group hears a cracking from below, looking over the group sees vines curling around the machine (Y/N) was on. She was so wrapped up in what she was doing she hadn’t noticed. The vines begin to sprout blooms and wave to a melody they can not hear. From somewhere, butterflies emerged but that seemed to happen when (Y/N) was around.

It could be anything from bugs to birds even the occasional deer. They would randomly roam to get a closer look at the girl. Once again the butterflies began to float around her as if trying to get her attention. Her eyes remained closed moving slightly faster.

A few birds followed beginning to twirl among the vines as they spread. “I kind of wish I knew what she was listening to,” Natasha whispers.

“Right, I’ve never seen her powers like this,” Steve replies, watching almost mesmerized by the sight. The feeling to join almost moving him from his seat.

(Your POV)

Finally, the song comes to an end and you open your eyes mostly to check that the others are okay. You find that all their eyes are already on you. Glancing around you finally see what you have done while getting caught up in the song. A blush creeps up on your cheeks, embarrassed by the lack of control you seemed to have.

“Sorry I wasn’t paying attention, I won’t let it happen again I promise.” You were completely distressed. No one else seemed to lose control as you did. Of course, it just had to be in front of all them too.

Dismounting you head to the door, keeping your head down so that you didn’t have to see the look of disappointment on their faces. Doing this though you missed the look of wonderment and sadness on their faces.

The sharp blue eyes of the feline quickly locked onto your back, following silently like he could both now and in human form. You head to your room, picking up the pace he slips in just as the door begins to close. Collapsing on the bed you bury your head into the pillow tempted to stay that way for all eternity. A sudden weight is perched on your back, you move your head to see who your captor is but find that you can’t turn your head far enough.

A voice drifts down to you, “Why did you run?” It caused you to jump out of all the people you thought would follow you it wasn’t Bucky that instantly came to mind.

“I messed up.” You started to turn and he walked with you, settling on your stomach pulling his paws underneath him. “I lost control.” Flinging your arm over your eyes, going back over how much you had screwed up. Plus you hadn’t even cleaned it up, leaving it for them.

“You’ve done nothing wrong.” You peak out from under your arm making sure you had heard correctly. “As far as I can tell you haven’t done anything wrong.”

“I did though, I ruined the gym letting the vines grow.” He shakes his head at you. He lifts a paw and places it over your mouth.

“From what I saw you merely got lost in the music and had the whole team entranced. I mean the way the plants and the butterflies seemed to move with whatever you were listening. It was beautiful and I hope someday I can see it again.” He starts to need his paws into your stomach, a soft purr emitting from his throat.

It takes you a moment to register that he is indeed purring and when you do you quirk an eyebrow. “Are you purring?”

It stops as soon as you say something, his eyes getting wide. “No.” He looks away but it soon starts again.

“Yes, you are.” You chuckle sending him bouncing on your chest.

“Ok, so I am but I’m not sure how I stop it.” He looks genuinely concerned over this fact.

“I don’t mind so much if you want to keep going?” You start to stroke his back. He leans in and his purrs get stronger.

“Fine, but just for you and please don’t tell Sam.” He settles himself once again.

You sit in silence each lost in your own thoughts, your hand still methodically petting Bucky. After what seems hours, but was only 45 minutes, you are closer to sleep now you had forgotten that you had just gotten back from a mission. With everything that had been going on, you hadn’t really had a chance to relax. Bucky was also going limp turning his body to lie lengthwise on you. Suddenly his head shoots up and he stares at you.

“I have a couple questions for you.”

Rolling your head to meet his gaze again, “Go for it.”

“You control animals right?” You nod in agreement “So we are animals right now.” You nod again not quite connecting the dots to his thinking. “Well, could you control us? If you wanted to?”

“You know I don’t know I mean you are animals but it might depend on the fact that you are humans regularly but stuck in animal bodies.” That was the best you could give him. “I feel like what I do is give them suggestions and commands not so much control them.”

“Want to find out?” He jumps off you. Perching on the side of the bed.

“I guess but how do you suggest we do that?” You sit up throwing your legs over the side of the bed.

“Well, why don’t you give me a command how you usually do? Something simple.” He twitched his tail in excitement.

“Ok.” You seem a little hesitant but you draw on your power anyway. You sent a command to jump onto the dresser nearby.

From your end, it seemed to work, it sent in a manner of speaking. For a second it didn’t seem like it worked, suddenly Bucky sunk down slightly coiling himself then launched himself onto the dresser. When he turned around both your eyes were as big as saucers, both with the same thought running through your minds. ‘HOLY CRAP!’

“I can’t believe that worked.” You exclaimed moving over to where Bucky was. You pick him up and tuck him into your arms. “We have to tell everybody.”

“Wait, wait. I have a better idea.” From the look on his face, it seemed to be an evil plan.

“What did you have in mind?” You decide to go with it. His face breaks into what can only be described as a Cheshire grin. He begins to tell you his plan.


End file.
